The present disclosure relates to a television conference apparatus, a method of controlling a television conference, and a computer-readable medium that stores a control program executable on a television conference apparatus. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a television conference apparatus, a method of controlling a television conference, and a computer-readable medium that stores a control program executable on a television conference apparatus, all of which can switch a display screen.
A remote presentation system is known in which a plurality of communication terminals in remote locations are connected to a single television conference apparatus and an image of a participant and shared electronic data are displayed as if the conference were being conducted in a single location. In this sort of remote presentation system, an operation by a presenter is detected, and a screen that is used for a presentation is switched as the presentation proceeds. In addition, information on the switched screen is transmitted to client terminals of audience members.